Blazing the way
by Corp. Jack Haven
Summary: A young Cloud walker in a distant land has discovered a secret greater than anyone could have ever imagined. And now he must go forth and face the oncoming darkness and win, at any cost. [Title subject to change. Read inside for more info!] [On Haitus!]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- A freezing wind of change**_

A/n Hello everyone! and welcome to my next story. I know you all have been waiting quite a while for more of my others stories But...like I have said before I have run out of ideas. It happens. Anyway this is a alternate world version of Equestria. It's in the future as well so expect some modern stuff. No guns though. And since this is an alternate world there will be different names for the races. These may be subject to change! Also if you come up with a cool enough name and give me permission to use it you can expect to find it in the story! I also am accepting OC apps! (Though they will not be allowed to be OP or main char's. Mostly Cameos or side characters. You probably know the drill.) Also I will be adding A/n notes for certain reasons through the story, they will be marked '[_]'. Anyway hope you all enjoy! -Haven

As the cold wind whipped past trees bare of their leaves a young Cloud Walker [Pegasus alt, Wings don't show all the time,and they can summon and de-summon them with a thought. (Although they can't summon them if their shoulders are injured.) They also have a slight build. Also quick note my guy's wings look demonic. Reason for that explained in future chapter.] going by the name of Blaze shuddered and quietly said, "This would be one Tartarus of a way to die... frozen alive all the way out here..." As he turned around he noticed that the crew of his expedition were looking a little...worn down. He sighed loudly before yelling in his work force's native tongue, " {Ok! Break for small time! We are nearing end of journey!}" He also noticed that despite his order to stop, and their own exhaustion, his crew seemed alert and eager to move on as soon as they recovered. He gave a small smile and thought aloud to himself, "Guess I am too..." As he finished his thought another voice commented, "Am what? Tired, Hungry, Thirsty? Hor-" Before the speaker could finish his sentence The cloud walker held up his hand and said, "OK! Don't need you to finish that sentence! I get it!" He turned back to see a male Crystal Magus [Unicorn alt. They have a gem on their forehead and have slight build like the cloud walkers.) the plural form is Magi instead of magus.] with a rough and spiky Black mane giving him a warm smile. The Cloud Walker shook his head saying, "Jeez 'ping. You have some issues ya know that?" 'ping' Gave a self depreciating chuckle Replying, "Really? I hadn't noticed." As they spoke one of the workers from the group below, A young Earth Mover [Earth pony alt. Strong build, Even young-lings have some muscle.], rushed over and said in his native accent, "Excuse boss, scouts have returned." Blaze turned with a lopsided grin saying, "Good. I'll be down there shortly." After he spoke the Worker nodded and turned around and headed back down the hill to the camp. After a moment Blaze turned back and said, "You go ahead and head to the camp as well. I'll be there soon." Ping nodded and left Blaze atop the hill. After a moment of looking out over the wasteland of snow blaze couldn't help but grin under his cloak and declare, "Showtime."

A/n Yup! Next one coming soon! Hope you all enjoyed this bit. Just a small taste of the next adventure! And like always, Keep charging!

-Haven


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- The Missing Joy.**_

A/n Yup! Another chapter is up already! Anyway same speel as last chapter. still accepting OC's and new titles! Anyway I hope you all enjoy! -Haven

As Blaze walked back to the camp he noticed that although the worker told him that the scouts were back there was one missing. As he scanned the faces he realized who was missing. Blaze turned to Ping and said two words, "Joy again?" And ping simply nodded in reply. Blaze let out a sigh of annoyance, turned to the rest of the workers and declared in their tongue, "{All right! Ping and I will go look for Joy! The rest of you remain here! we will be back soon!}" As Blaze spoke Ping raised his eyebrow and said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Really? But I SO wanted to catch up on my research...ah well, I guess I'll come along." Blaze rolled his eyes at his old friend's comic jab and said, "Such a shame. Well let's get going." and they prepared themselves to go search for the missing scout...

*TIME SKIP '1 hour later...'*

As they trudged through the snow following the scout's trail Ping asked, "So how many times is it now that she has gotten lost?" Up ahead of him Blaze shook his head and replied, "I dunno. I kind of lost count after the tenth time." Behind him, unseen, Ping shook his head and muttered, "Jeez, she is such an airhead..." Upon hearing him Blaze barked a laugh saying, "You'll get no argument from me there bud." All of a sudden he stopped with a small whistle. Ping stopped and asked, "What is it?" Blaze simply pointed forward past the trees. Ping looked and his eyes went wide. They had stumbled upon A entire pristine-looking town, in the middle of the Everfree forest...

A/n Yup. If you know the Fanfiction or have at least HEARD of it. You KNOW what they just found. Seems like 'Joy' is in a little spot of trouble now...Anyway I hope you all enjoyed. Next one is comin' soon, keep charging! -Haven


End file.
